Wireless portable electronic devices are increasingly being designed so as to have a body, such as a housing, formed of a conductive material, such as a metal. Wireless portable electronic devices are designed to have a conductive body for various reasons including for aesthetic purposes. Many wireless portable electronic devices also include one or more antennas for communication, such as with other devices, with sensors, with a network or otherwise. The antennas are generally disposed within the body of the wireless portable electronic device. However, the conductive material that forms the body of the wireless portable electronic device may substantially impair the communications performance of the antenna. As such, the design trend toward forming the body of a wireless portable electronic device from a conductive material may be in conflict with the performance requirements of the antennas of the portable electronic device.
Additionally, at least some wireless portable electronic devices are being designed so as to have a smaller form factor, such as to have a form factor of a smartwatch. As such, the volume available within such smaller portable electronic devices for antennas is correspondingly reduced. Additionally, the extent to which an antenna may be spaced apart from the conductive body of such smaller portable electronic device is also generally limited. As such, the challenges associated with maintaining acceptable communication performance with antennas housed within such smaller portable electronic devices may be exacerbated. Further, radiation in the very close proximity of a human body may create large losses due to electromagnetic (EM) absorption, thereby also limiting communication performance.